Foras Cult of Magic
Foras Cult of Magic (Neutral Guild) Founded: 15 August 645 FA Chapter 1: The Arcanium Seal ''' A order in the Cult leaded by noble mages. The order was started by Eligos after the rebels. The task of the Seal is preventing any rebel's to take place and banising anyone that disobeyes the rules. The Arcanium Seal is one of the highest groups in the cult. Only the ones who have proven to be worth it are able to join. The Arcanium seal also makes the rules for the guild. They are as follow: - Dont show magic to the ones that dont have the gift. - Dont spread lies. - Do not insult cult members. - Respect ur superior. - Dont use magic agains cult members. This rule can be denied when a cult member breaks one of the rules. - No dark magics - No necromancide. - Dont attack cult members. This rule can be denied when a cult member breaks one of the rules. '''Chapter 2: The Cult Hero's The cult had many different hero's. The hero status were only for those who did something big for the cult. The history of the hero is found here. Eligos Flameseeker- Eligos Flameseeker was the founder of the cult. He leaded heroic battles agains the evil and helped people that needed it. Later became corrupted by evil and killed gader'el. Gader'el Insight '''- Gader'el Insight was the seccond leader of the cult. He was a shapeshifer but liked only 1 form. Crow form. He helped Eligos whit his quests. And later became a teacher for the cult. Died after eligos killed him on Year 695, March 1. '''Xingdao Fan - Much of Xingdao Fan is unknown. She helps Eligos whit quests and other things. After her fight whit malagath she was banned from the cult by eligos. Because she showed magic to humans whitout the gift. Chapter 3: The fall of the Cult The cult finnaly fell after events that would change history itself. It all started whit a magical plauge in the north. The pluage was started by someone knows as "The Reaper". When Eligos encountered him. The reaper used a mind dominating spell. Turning Eigos into a mindslave of evil, he fell under controll of the forgotten. Eligos returned to the cult and started to kill everyone but Gader'El knew to escape and went looking for Xindao Fan. Meanwhile vermins dug a tunnel from a forgotten base to a human town. It was soon to be overrun by Vermins and Undead. The army that attacked the human town now went to group up whit Eligos and his fallen army. Soon after the grouping they attacked a nearby earthelf town. Some of the nobles were taken to the forgotten base. The guards were slain and the peasants were taken as slaves to work at the slavecamps. On a day a unknown race landed on Jafree Shore. They setteled down there. When a Ungoron was spying on the unknown race it was backstabbed by Xindao Fan. She and the Ungoron was soon to be spotted by someone from the camp. The Ungoron was taken prison there. Xindao Fan soon found out that the unknown race was known as the Moonfolk but then she noticed a crow in the sky. It was Gader'El. He flew away she followed him till they were alone. Gader'El told Xindao Fan what happened whit the cult and told her not to return to it. Then Gader'El flew away again whit the promise to meet her again. Then some temorian guards apeared at the camp. When the camp was attacked by an army of Ungoron the moonfolk found out that the forgotten were thier nemesis. Soon after the attack on the camp the Moonfolk and some other people including Xindao Fan and the white rider and the temorian guards attacked Fal'Dor the Forgotten base. After a long battle the base was destoryed. But Gobruk knew to escape trough the tunnel and destroyed the tunnel so the moonfolk could not use it. The moonfolk went south to the temorian capital to group up whit the earth elves. Once grouped the remaining forgotten in the temorian mountains knew they couldnt stop that army. But eligos and Mezil-kree ordered them to stand thier ground. After a fight all the forgotten and undead were killed. Eligos and Mezil-kree knew to escape. Xindao Fan and Gader'El met eachoter again and entered the cult. Inside there were many eyeless priests. Xindao Fan killed them all except one wich would later trow himself into a furnace by exident. Gader'El and Xindao Fan found Eligos's Diary. When they read it Eligos came from behind them and killed Gader'El. After that eligos fell unconscious and the mindcontroll of the reaper faded away. Category:Guilds & Organizations